Lord Of The North
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Mafia Fic!Apollo Justice aprendiz, novio y amante decide acabar con su vida para salvar de las garras del narcotrafico al hombre que ama, para ello su suicidio ha traído dolorosas consecuencias, entre ellas los deseos de venganza de Kristoph Gavin quien se infiltrara en este ilícito negocio escalando posiciones y encontrando la verdad . para el reto "Amar es más difícil que Matar"
1. Capítulo 1

**Phoenix Wright Pertenece a CAPCOM yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic surge a partir de un reto que publique en el capítulo 4 de mi otro escrito del fandom llamado "El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere" el nombre del reto es "Amar es más difícil que Matar" este fic es 100% Krispollo, es decir (Apollo Justice /Kristoph Gavin)**

**Advertencias:Universo Alternativo (Apollo sigue trabajando con Gavin) menciones de mafia ,lemmon, lime, menciones al suicidio, el contrabando, la violencia, las malas palabras, y modismos/regionalismos de otras naciones**.

* * *

**El güero le dijo a Tere **  
**te dejo mi celular **  
**cuando lo escuches prietita **  
**no trates de contestar **  
**es por que ya me torcieron **  
**y tu tendrás que escapar **

**La Reina Del Sur/ Los Tigres del Norte**

.

.

.

El sonido del teléfono despertó al menor de los amantes un joven abogado con el nombre de Apollo Justice, tan pronto como tomo el móvil en sus manos supo lo que iba a acontecer: lo iban a matar.

Con cuidado de no despertar al segundo ocupante de la cama se deslizo con sigilo de entre las sábanas y rápidamente se dirigió a la ducha, al abrir el grifo el agua fría lo recibió de improviso se quedo muy quieto, asimilando todo lo que había leído en ese mensaje. Cuando todo parece ir bien, la vida tiene que traerte una desgracia, la cuestión es que no podía contar con nadie. Mucho menos con ÉL a quien de seguro sería el primero al que buscarían. No pudo soportarlo más y se vistió con la prisa de un amante a punto de ser descubierto por un marido celoso.

Apenas salio dirigió su vista al aparato que descansaba en la mesa de al lado, seguía vibrando pero al parecer muy bajo casi imperceptible para el compañero que aún dormía en la cama, con una expresión de paz, el cabello rubio suelto y revuelto cayendo por su espalda desnuda, fue una visión que le quito el aliento por unos segundos.

Lo contemplo unos minutos más quería guardar esa imagen en su memoria, junto con los recuerdos del pasado, una sonrisa triste asomo en su rostro, para dos años iba su relación amigovios recientemente noviazgo formal, y de no ser por la terrible situación en la que estaba metido hasta el matrimonio hubieran llegado.

Con decisión se acerco hasta el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca que pudieron haberse besado, pero eso no paso.

—Te amo Kristoph Gavin—susurro Apollo Justice una declaración de amor por última vez.

.

.

.

Despertó gracias a los rayos del sol colándose en su ventana y acariciando su pálida piel y también su rostro, giro su cuerpo para observar el rostro de su novio, pero con sorpresa y desilusión descubrió el otro lado de la cama vació.

—¿Apollo?—pregunto el hombre rubio sin recibir respuesta, sin embargo al voltear su cabeza en la mesilla de noche su reloj marcaba las nueve en punto de la mañana, se levanto de un salto y entro a la ducha, se vistió apresuradamente, tal vez Justice ya estaría en la oficina, pero el era Kristoph Gavin a el nunca se le hacia tarde, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Antes de salir de su departamento una sonrisa pícara escapo de sus labios al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_**Flashback**_

_El sonido de las copas al chocar entre si y el eco de la risa de ambos resonaba en el apartamento más lujoso de todo Los Ángeles._

_—¿Y que celebramos hoy? si se puede saber señor Gavin—le pregunto Apollo con suspicacia, a pesar de que le había pedido que lo tuteara el joven no podía hacerlo dentro y fuera de su lugar de trabajo, no concordaba con el._

_—Apollo, cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, nada de formalidades mientras nos estamos relajando— el aludido solo se sonrojo_

_De un momento a otro la seriedad se plasmo en el rostro de Kristoph —Se que durante estos dos años nuestra relación ha sido un tanto complicada, ya que somos amigos con beneficios, pero ya es hora de terminar con este juego de coqueteos— el joven becario se tenso al oír esas palabras, el sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al aceptar aquello, desde un principio ambos tenían buena comunicación formal, pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron a sentir atracción el uno por el otro aquello desemboco en un juego de poder por dominar los sentimientos del otro, que para bien de ambos termino siendo una relación sin compromisos._

_Una cosa era saber que algún día esto tenia que acabar y otra misma era escucharlo de los labios de la persona que amas, eso sería algo que no podría soportar, el dolor de perderlo seria muy grande como para sobrellevarlo._

_—Apollo Justice ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—pregunto Kristoph Gavin, la verdad sea dicha estaba nervioso por una parte ya veía venir el rechazo de Justice, el aún era demasiado joven para perder el tiempo con alguien como el, aún podía retractarse y salir de este juego antes de que sus intenciones fuesen a un plano más serio._

_Lo que jamás espero fue recibir como respuesta un sorpresivo pero cariñoso beso en los labios—Acepto ser tu novio —fue la tímida respuesta de Apollo antes de que sus labios fueran atacados de nuevo._

_La situación empezaba a calentarse, la ropa cada vez se volvía más incomoda, poco a poco fueron retirando prenda por prenda, no era esta la primera vez que ambos mantenian relaciones sexuales, pues Kristoph había sido el primer hombre en desvirgar a Apollo luego de que comenzaran con su retorcida relación y la tensión sexual empezara a hacer estragos en ellos._

_De un momento a otro Justice se encontró a horcajadas sobre Gavin recibiendo ambos caricias placenteras en sus zonas íntimas mientras que poco a poco el rubio empezara a dilatar a su amante._

_a pesar de todas las veces que follaban, esta fue una nueva experiencia para ambos, debido a que hacer el amor era algo totalmente diferente para ambos, más placentero, más sensual algo que podía combinar perfectamente el placer con el amor._

_Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, los gemidos llenaban el apartamento y cada vez subían de volumen, hasta que el orgasmo alcanzo a ambos dejándolos rendidos y sin energías, pero completamente felices._

**_fin del Flashback_**

**_._**

.

.

.

Kristoph entro corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su despacho, cerro la puerta con prisa y estruendosa fuerza, tomo unos momentos para controlar su respiración y observo que el escritorio de su asistente se encontraba vació, apunto estuvo de darse una palmada mental: hoy era el día libre de Justice.

cogió su teléfono dispuesto a llamarlo, quería saber si podían pasar aunque sea unos momentos libres de trabajo. Pero el celular lo mandaba a buzón, dejo de buscarlo al tercer intento, ya se comunicaría con el en cuanto Justice se desocupara de...lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días desde que Apollo no se ha presentado a trabajar mi una llamada, mensaje o si quiera señal de humo, y eso a Kristoph ya le esta empezando a preocupar, a tal punto que esta a pocos segundos de ir a su casa para saber si esta todo bien.

Pero de pronto el celular empieza a sonar, lo abre casi desesperado de que sea el y contesta la llamada.

Es un número desconocido una voz llorosa...de mujer por el tono agudo, piensa en colgarle, pero se paraliza al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

—Tu Novio ha muerto—

* * *

**Si soy mala al dejarlo hasta aquí pero...así los mantengo en ascuas mientras trato de actualizar, sin que la escuela me absorba.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Phoenix Wright Pertenece a CAPCOM yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic surge a partir de un reto que publique en el capítulo 4 de mi otro escrito del fandom llamado "El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere" el nombre del reto es "Amar es más difícil que Matar" este fic es 100% Krispollo, es decir (Apollo Justice /Kristoph Gavin)**

**Advertencias:Universo Alternativo (Apollo sigue trabajando con Gavin) menciones de mafia ,lemmon, lime, menciones al suicidio, el contrabando, la violencia, las malas palabras, y modismos/regionalismos de otras naciones**.

* * *

**El güero davila era **  
**piloto muy arriesgado **  
**al cartel de ciudad juarez **  
**les hizo muchos mandados **  
**en un avión de tasesna **  
**en la sierra lo mataron **

**La Reina Del Sur/ Los Tigres del Norte**

.

.

.

—Tu novio ha muerto— fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que la linea se cortara. _"No es Cierto"_ repetía su subconsciente sin cesar _"NO ES CIERTO"_, pero lamentablemente aquellas palabras eran solamente las verdades que salían de aquel aparato y que tenia voz de mujer.

La señal al otro lado de la linea estaba desconectada, ni siquiera el nombre de la persona pudo preguntar, estaba en shock, Apollo el hombre que el amaba esta muerto, cuando hace solo unos días habían decidido formalizar esa relación que poco a poco se convertía en algo más.

Tantos planes que fueron soñados, exóticos lugares por descubrir, y citas aún más asombrosas que la primera, porque Justice se convirtió en su veneno, en su adicción, cuando menos lo pensó la vida se lo arrebato. No era justo.

E hizo lo que solo pudo atinar en una situación como esa: correr,correr como desesperado consumido por la adrenalina, el miedo y el terror a partes desiguales, era algo que simplemente no podía ser soportado.

Llego a una tranquila playa, y se oculto cerca de unos acantilados, en donde nadie pudiera verlo llorar, derramar lágrimas por el amor perdido,por las vueltas que te da la vida, como una novela rosa puede ser ensuciada por la tragedia.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que llego a su apartamento, agotado de la vida y sin ganas de despertar para un día más que en el buzón de correos estaba un citatorio con su nombre, lo que le faltaba, según el actualmente no tenia problemas con la ley, era un abogado ¡Demonios! eso seria algo irónico viniendo de su parte.

Al parecer sus conclusiones eran erróneas y ¡Vaya que se equivoco!

.

.

.

Despacho de Athena Cykes 9:00AM

Kristoph Gavin aún no sabía que hacía en el despacho de una abogada primeriza,pero tenia la certeza de que algo tenia que ver con Apollo de eso estaba seguro.

Disimuladamente vio salir de aquella estancia a Phoenix Wright con la mirada perdida y a su hija una joven llena de vitalidad, energía y positivismo llamada Trucy, quien en este momento estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas _"de seguro la muerte de Justice le pego duro"_pensó _"Era como un hermano para ella"_.

Al ver que la joven pelirroja ya estaba libre decidió entrar y ...echar su suerte.

—Muy buenos días señor Gavin, lo estaba esperando—Kristoph correspondió el saludo y tomo asiento enfrente de la dama quien tenia en su escritorio documentos de lo que parecía ser un testamento.

—Apollo y yo nos conocíamos de hacia poco tiempo, pero teníamos el presentimiento de que podíamos confiarle la vida al otro— Esa observación no le gusto nada a Gaviin, Si, estaba celoso de una joven que podría haber tenido algo más de amistad con su amante, afortunadamente eso no sucedió, y decidió guardarse sus comentarios agrios por respeto a la dama y considerándolo una estrategia.

Athena le paso con delicadeza lo que contenía el testamento, el abogado lo hojeo con indiferencia, ¡Pero que Carajos! Kristoph contuvo una maldición pero su cara demostró la sorpresa ¿Comó podía ser posible que Justice tuviera más dinero de lo que el gana en tres años?

—Y eso es solo la mitad— le respondió la joven al ver la duda en su rostro.—La otra parte le corresponde a Trucy Enigmar su hermana—

—¿La Hija de Wright? ¿Comó es posible que Apollo hubiese obtenido una suma de dinero tan grande como esa?— pregunto el con sorpresa.

—Son detalles que desgraciadamente no esta en mi comunicar— Athena suspiro con decepción—Pero conozco a quien podría darle respuestas solo tiene que marcar este número— le dijo ella tendiéndole un sobre confidencial que tenia más de lo que aparentaba— Le recomiendo que lo abra cuando este solo, que tenga un buen día señor Gavin—

.

.

.Al salir de la oficina de Cykes tenia más dudas que resolver, la muerte de Apollo dejo una serie de enigmas atrás que el no sabía si estaba dispuesto a soportar, al llegar a su automóvil abrió el sobre que contenía además de la información del contacto, una pequeña caja de madera, dentro de ella se hallaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un zafiro en el centro y con la frase grabada _**"**__**Voglio passare il resto della mia vitta con te"**_

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo— susurro con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, en ese momento nada le importaba, ni su trabajo, posición social, o el que dirán, el solo quería reunirse con Apollo el amor de su vida, y si para eso tenia que arrojarse desde un acantilado, pues...que así sea.

Un mensaje llego a su teléfono móvil antes de que su plan de suicidio pudiera realizarse, al parecer tenia un nuevo caso entre manos, con pesadumbre y decepción puso el motor en marcha, su muerte tendría que ser para después.

Llego a su despacho y abrió la puerta con desengana, al hacerlo se llevo una inesperada sorpresa ahí de pie se encontraba una joven de dieciocho años, con el cabello castaño, los ojos marrones y rostro inocente, el miedo y la timidez se le notaban en la mirada.

—¿En que puedo Ayudarla?— pregunto el abogado sin mucho animo, si era por un caso iba a decirle que no estaba disponible que buscara otro abogado.

— Es sobre Apollo Justice— susurro ella con la voz entrecortada

—¿Quien es usted y que sabe sobre Apollo Justice?— pregunto el bruscamente, al parecer las repuestas venían a el en el momento correcto.

— Me llamo Juniper Woods Se la causa de su muerte, yo le informe sobre ello—contesto la chica con culpa en la voz, el abogado la miro dándole a entender que siguiera.

—Al parecer Apollo Justice tenia relación y negocios con la mafia— Kristoph abrió los ojos con sorpresa

—¿Como sucedió esto?— fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—El era huérfano y muy joven cuando inicio en el negocio tenia que mantenerse a si mismo y a su hermana fuera de los peligros de los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, al parecer su fama creció y no solo llego a ser conocido en el país sabe México, Colombia, Japón China y Rusia era algo así como mafioso internacional—

—¿Comó fue que...falleció?— pregunto con duda en la voz

—En una misión de la mafia local, al parecer fue una trampa, lo mataron a balazos junto con mi novia Jessica "La Diabla"— susurro el sobrenombre en español— una entrega de droga que termino en una balacera.

¿Porque Apollo Porque? Su subconsciente preguntaba sin parar,¿ Así que la mafia lo había asesinado eh? La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío eso el narcotrafico lo iba a comprobar se vengaría de la vida de su amor que le arrebataron o dejaba de llamarse Kristoph Gavin

* * *

**Athena Cykes es actuaria en este fic debido a que es un AU y es la segunda amiga de Apollo Justice**

**Juniper Woods fue elegida como informante y mujer misteriosa debido a que en algunos fics la emparejan con Apollo **

**Jessica "La Diabla" pertenece a la novela Sin Senos No hay Paraíso **

**Ashery24: Casualidades de la vida, son cosas que se me pasaron jejeje Apollo muy formal y enamorado de Gavin a morir, aquí la aparición de la misteriosa mujer espero te guste el capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix Wright Pertenece a CAPCOM yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic surge a partir de un reto que publique en el capítulo 4 de mi otro escrito del fandom llamado "El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere" el nombre del reto es "Amar es más difícil que Matar" este fic es 100% Krispollo, es decir (Apollo Justice /Kristoph Gavin)**

**Advertencias:Universo Alternativo (Apollo sigue trabajando con Gavin) menciones de mafia ,lemmon, lime, menciones al suicidio, el contrabando, la violencia, las malas palabras, y modismos/regionalismos de otras naciones**.

* * *

**Dijo Epifanio Vargas **  
**Teresa vas a escapar **  
**tengo un amigo en España **  
**allá te puede hospedar **  
**me debe muchos favores y te tendrá que ayudar **

**La Reina Del Sur/ Los Tigres del Norte**

.

.

.

No disponía de mucho tiempo, pero tenia que hallar respuestas, y pronto. La calle estaba tranquila transeúntes por aquí y por allá, se detuvo a las puertas de un restaurante para comprobar si no lo estaban siguiendo y asegurándose de que fue así soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Entro en el restaurante y fue directo a sentarse en la mesa más apartada de todo el lugar, estudiando la situación o mejor dicho intentándolo, había perdido a su novio por culpa de la mafia,¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? Aún no tenia la respuesta clara, pero si sabia una cosa: Tenia que vengar a Apollo, su muerte no quedaría en vano.

Ya después podía suicidarse o que lo mandaran a matar, lo que pasara primero, recordaba como aconsejaba a Apollo tiempo atrás a observar la situación desde otro angulo, irónicamente el trataba de hacer lo mismo...sin buenos resultados.

—¿El Abogado Kristoph Gavin?—pregunto un joven de cabello negro y ojos Grises

—¿Qué desea?—pregunto esperando que fuese un nuevo cliente.

—Me llamo Hugh O´Conner ,soy amigo de Juniper Woods— se presento el joven quien al parecer tenia veinticinco años, vestía informalmente un jersey azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro.

El joven se sentó a su lado sin ser invitado, pero su rostro serio indicaba que no venia a perder el tiempo, rápidamente saco su celular ultimo modelo y se lo paso a Gavin, al parecer contenía un audio que tenia que escuchar.

_El sonido de las llantas patinar contra el pavimento es lo que introduce esta serie de audio, uno a uno se van sumando varias llantas más, se entiende que es una persecución de vida o muerte._

_—No entiendo porque nos persiguen cabrón, ya les dimos la droga — decía una alterada mujer con acento colombiano._

_—Tal vez es una emboscada, toma este carril, seguro los despistamos— una voz masculina se escucha a gritos, es Apollo Justice_

_Así lo hace "La Diabla" el auto se detiene después de unos minutos de persecución, con la radio apagada se escuchan sollozos, voces rápidas "Mi niña" "Qué no le pase nada "en español " Te amo y no se lo que haría sin ti "en ingles para sus respectivos amores, después de eso el sonido de unos balazos se hace presente, gritos de mujer, amenazas en español y luego nada...solo la estática_

Un silencio por demás incomodo reunió a los dos hombres, Kristoph no tenia nada que decir, una parte de sus dudas se habían aclarado, por lo menos ÉL murió rápidamente sin dolor, con sus últimos segundos de vida declarando cuanto lo amaba, pero por otra deseaba venganza, según entendía Apollo dejo la mafia un año antes de entra a trabajar con el, no era justo que lo mataran ahora que ya estaba desligado de todo.

—Supongo que ahora que tu amante falleció entraras al negocio— afirmo Hugh después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?— pregunto Gavin con decisión.

—Por el momento nada, ya tienes una posición asegurada, serás mi representante en el negocio de las drogas ahora que Jessi partió para el otro mundo tengo que compartir el cargo con Junniper, todavía es joven y no sabe nada acerca de la trata de blancas y la prostitución. —dijo O´Conner con melancolía, Kristoph por un momento agradeció la astucia de Apollo.

.

.

.

**Días después**

El negocio de Gavin iba sin pena ni gloria, como representante de O´Conner por las noches, abogado durante el día no había mucho que hacer, hacía años que no salia con un par de amigos al bar de moda , o quien lo acompañara de trayecto a su apartamento al final de la jornada, pero ni los extrañaba ni los necesitaba, ¿Para que quería el un grupo de gorriones vividores e hipócritas que le dijeran que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero se aprovechaban de el para las fiestas?

Sin embargo todos los viernes a las seis de la tarde se le colaban al despacho Athena Cykes la abogada en la que confiaba su amor, y Simon Blackquill fiscal de pocas palabras que casi siempre era arrastrado por la pelirroja, aveces hablaba con ellos, otras salia al cine o al centro comercial, pero en la mayoría de las situaciones los terminaba sacando a patadas del lugar, no por que le hartaran (a veces si) si no porque luego tenia reuniones con la mafia, y por mucho que lo sacaran de quicio no quería verlos muertos.

Exactamente fue un viernes antes de las siete que a su nuevo teléfono último modelo le llego un mensaje de número poco conocido

—_Junniper acaba de morir_— **I**.**H**

Kristoph miro perplejo el celular, era una noticia que no se podía creer, si bien esa pequeña niña no le daba buena espina desde que le anuncio la muerte del ser que más amaba en el mundo, superficialmente la apreciaba pues le contaba historias de Apollo cuando todavía era un adolescente en busca de una mejor vida.

_Desgraciadamente, conocí a Apollo cuando había mejorado, un joven decidido , inteligente, con buen ojo para los negocios, pero muy tímido._

_Yo era una colegiala la primera vez que lo vi, iba con Jessi quien paso a recogerme a la universidad en su camioneta, cuando cruzamos por los barrios latinos de los Ángeles, cuando lo encontramos en medio de una negociación de drogas en un callejón mal iluminado, al final de la transacción Jess se acerco a saludarlo y nos presento._

_Era un muchacho responsable y humilde que había escalado posiciones en poco tiempo, le llevaba un año a mi Diabla, se conocieron en los barrios que los habían visto nacer, ella de proxeneta engatusando jóvenes muchachas que consiguieron despistar a migración y el como asaltante de negocios._

_Un buen día Apollo estuvo a punto de pasar al otro lado del destino, pues unos mafiosos del otro lado de la ciudad habían venido a hacer negocio y como tal, les robo un buen monto de dinero, sin embargo fue descubierto pero defendido por Jessica, y Matt Engarde uno de los tantos delincuentes puso el ojo en él, lo adiestro y al poco tiempo se convirtió en su mano derecha._

_Después de la muerte de Engarde fue a parar a manos de Iris Hawtorne una profesionista de día y guardaespaldas de Narcotraficantes por la noche, fue con ella con quien aprendió algo de cultura y a desenvolverse entre la sociedad, y claro escalar de puesto en puesto_.— Termino Junniper con una sonrisa nostálgica al contar el inicio de no una, si no de todas las aventuras de aquel hombre que el otro amaba, que internamente tenia la envidia a punto de brotar de el.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, después de la reunión de siempre al final de la semana.

.

.

.

El entierro de Junniper Woods paso con tristeza entre los miembros más selectos de la mafia, con una lápida llena de epitafios dulces, flores blancas y rojas y claro, sin negar que estaba al lado de su amada "Juntas por siempre"

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo de antemano mil disculpas, el internet ha tenido fallas estas semanas.**

**Una pequeña vista de como Kristoph Gavin se adentra a la mafia, en el siguiente vendrá lo bueno ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix Wright Pertenece a CAPCOM yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic surge a partir de un reto que publique en el capítulo 4 de mi otro escrito del fandom llamado "El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere" el nombre del reto es "Amar es más difícil que Matar" este fic es 100% Krispollo, es decir (Apollo Justice /Kristoph Gavin)**

**Advertencias:Universo Alternativo (Apollo sigue trabajando con Gavin) menciones de mafia ,lemmon, lime, menciones al suicidio, el contrabando, la violencia, las malas palabras, y modismos/regionalismos de otras naciones**.

* * *

**Cuando llego a Melilla **  
**luego le cambio la suerte **  
**con Don Santiago Pisterra **  
**juntaron bastante gente **  
**comprando y vendiendo droga **  
**para los dos continentes **  
**Manolo Céspedes dijo **  
**Teresa es muy arriesgada **  
**le vende la droga a Francia **  
**África y también a Italia **  
**hasta los rusos le compran **  
**es una tía muy pesada **

**La Reina Del Sur/ Los Tigres del Norte**

.

.

.

Los días pasaron volando, la muerte de Junniper desato pánico total entre los mafiosos de Los Ángeles, desconfiaban unos de otros, sobre a quién entregaban primero a la policía, o quien moría a manos de quien era una paranoía total.

—Esto no da para más—suspiro O´Conner con desilusión—Mañana en la noche tenemos que iniciar la "limpieza" muchos se están retractando y van a dejarnos solos con esto—

Kristoph asintió pensativo si tenían que asesinar no habría problema, mientras tanto el seguía escalando en posición, estaba a un nivel más alto que Hugh, pero ellos eran una especie de "amigos" no como Cykes o Blackquill pero el lo ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba y su olvidado sentido de la moral, que aveces solo aveces salia a flote, le reprochaba y convencía para aportar su ayuda.

.

.

.

Llego a casa arrastrando los pies y muy cansado, abriendo la cerradura de la puerta con calma y monotonía ya se sabia la rutina de memoria, llegar, ducharse y dormir en esa cama fría y vacía que hacía un año ÉL había dejado, todavía recordaba su olor, sus besos apasionados cuando la situación era insostenible para ambos, los manoseos a escondidas que se daban sabiendo que alguien podría descubrirlos.

Pero el sonido de su celular interrumpió el dulce recuerdo que albergaba en su mente

—¿Aló?— contesto de una forma juvenil que le había copiado a Justice, recientemente se acordó de ella rememorando las veces en las que sus encuentros apasionados eran interrumpidos con una llamada.

—Gute Nacht **(1)** Bruder **(2)**— respondió alguien con acento alemán que hacia tiempo no recordaba

—Ah, eres tu, que bueno que en algún lugar de tu mente recordaste que tienes un hermano— fue la correspondencia de Kristoph.

—Solo quería saber como estabas y...que siento mucho todo lo que paso con Justice— Kristoph iba a responderle con algún comentario mordaz, pero se olvido de ello al percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Todo bien, dentro de lo que se puede esperar, casos por aquí descansos por allá — comenzó con un suspiro y termino relatando todo lo que ha acontecido a su hermano en el trabajo, al principio es así. Kristoph se enfadara con Klavier , después el se resignara, su hermano se disculpara y todo seguirá como antes.

También le contó que había hecho un par de amigos nuevos la abogada novata Athena Cykes y el fiscal Simon Blackquill, Su hermano le narro que planeaba separarse de su banda de Rock para centrarse en su carrera de fiscal.

—Eso si que es un milagro —respondió Kristoph sorprendido—¿Te volviste a pelear con Daryan?— pregunto su hermano, ya sabía la respuesta, ese muchacho nunca lle agrado, era el quién arrastraba a su hermano en cada locura como la de volverse estrella de Rock, lo alejo de su vida, eran como el perro y el gato podían despedazarse durante toda la semana y el sábado y domingo contentarse como toda pareja melosa

—Lo dejamos hace seis meses, el por su lado y yo por el mío— suspiro el menor del otro lado de la línea cuando hacia eso Kristoph sabía que algo andaban mal.

—Me dejo por otra Kris— le respondió con la voz quebrada a punto del llanto, pero tardo solo unos minutos en volver a recuperarse para decirle que había estrechado lazos con Emma Skye, una estudiante a detective que irónicamente odiaba la música de su banda pero él le caía bien. Y así pudo haber pasado toda la tarde de no ser por la entrada de Klavier al trabajo, la diferencia de horarios y el cansancio de Kristoph, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, fastidiado leyó el mensaje y supo que la frase ¿Qué puede salir peor? estaba jodidamente equivocada.

—Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí, se que no debo pedirte esto pero si no, estamos jodidos—O Conner

.

.

.

**Medellín — Colombia**

No podía dudar que la ciudad de Medellín era hermosa con sus edificios modernos llenos de vida y avance mundial, pero también era pobre violenta y un lugar lleno de mafia y sicarios.

Atravesó los barrios bajos de la ciudad colombiana con calma, escondiéndose entre callejón y callejón siguiendo a su presa como un gran cazador.

April May, mujer hermosa mano derecha del actual jefe del área de la prostitución: deserto y traiciono a la mafia hace dos meses, busca un grupo de sicarios en Medellín para desbancar a la mafia estadounidense, ¡Ah! y también es la mujerzuela con la que Daryan engaño a su hermano.

Alcanza a verla en una parte de la ciudad muy pobre y transitada, ya es de noche y disfrazado como un pandillero local: con los jeans rotos y una camiseta negra, más una peluca de color azul y sin sus característicos lentes persigue como gato a ratón a la pobre zorra, sin embargo esta se da cuenta y trata de huir por calles y barrios hasta que cree perderlo de vista.

Es ahí cuando llega a un solitario parque, Kristoph saca el arma escondida, le dispara una vez, la sangre corre pero no es hasta que alguien en la otra esquina le vuelve a atestar un tiro es que cae al suelo.

* * *

**(1)Buenas Noches en Alemán**

**(2) Hermano en alemán**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix Wright Pertenece a CAPCOM yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic surge a partir de un reto que publique en el capítulo 4 de mi otro escrito del fandom llamado "El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere" el nombre del reto es "Amar es más difícil que Matar" este fic es 100% Krispollo, es decir (Apollo Justice /Kristoph Gavin)**

**Advertencias:Universo Alternativo (Apollo sigue trabajando con Gavin) menciones de mafia ,lemmon, lime, menciones al suicidio, el contrabando, la violencia, las malas palabras, y modismos/regionalismos de otras naciones**.

* * *

**Era la Reina Del Sur **  
**allá en su tierra natal **  
**Teresa la mexicana **  
**del otro lado del mar **  
**una mujer muy valiente **  
**que no la van a olvidar **

**un día desapareció **  
**Teresa la mexicana **  
**dicen que esta en la prisión **  
**otros que vive en Italia **  
**en California o Miami **  
**de la unión americana**

**La Reina Del Sur/ Los Tigres del Norte**

.

.

.

Cuando vio que por fin era seguro salir de su escondite lo hizo, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un adolescente de no más de dieciséis años, piel blanca cabello y ojos castaños vestido con jeans negros una playera con el logotipo de alguna banda de rock, y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

—Dos tiros, usted uno por la espalda y yo por la frente, fue un trato justo— dijo el adolescente

—¿No eres muy joven para estar metido en la mafia?— le pregunto Kristoph al que consideraba un niño

—No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, de seguro lo hizo para subir de rango o vengarse de algo— le respondido el crió encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose.

Días después Kristoph encontró al adolescente paseándose por el hotel en donde se hospedaba

—¿Vas a vengarte porque te quite a tu presa?— pregunto Kristoph alzando una ceja— puedes dispararme si quieres, no tengo miedo a morir—

— ya le dije que fue un trato justo— se justifico el adolescente, quien se convirtió en el guía turístico de Kristoph ya que sin ser invitado se colaba a todos los museos y atracciones que el mayor quería visitar.

—¿Porque te convertiste en Sicario?— quiso saber el abogado, un día de aquellos en los que aburrido del turismo normal, se dejo guiar en motocicleta conociendo la belleza oculta de los barrios bajos de Medellín.

—Necesito dinero para el sueño americano , mi sueño fue ser siempre como Apollo Justice— contesto el joven con simplicidad jugando con su medalla de la virgen de Maria Auxiliadora "La Virgen de los Sicarios de Medellín"

La mención de Apollo trajo sorpresa en Kristoph y es que el adolescente, huérfano, mafioso y aparentemente homosexual le recordaba tanto a el — yo puedo ayudarte con eso— le dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

y una semana después estaba despidendose de un nuevo personaje que se añadía a su lista de ¿Amigos? que no pedía pero encontraba de viaje a los Estados Unidos con los papeles en regla.

Por fin podría regresar en paz pero...otro mensaje llegó a su celular

—_Muy buena estrategia enviar un sustituto en tu lugar, tienes otra misión, cada vez estas más cerca_— **O Conner**

Kristoph suspiro de nueva cuenta, tenía otro avión que tomar.

.

.

.

**Sinaloa — México**

En el bar de mala muerte sonaba Carmela la Texana un narcocorrido de los Tigres del Norte, la música estaba al tope, al fondo en una mesa que los apartaba de todos los clientes se encontraba Kristoph Gavin, rodeado de dos bellísimas mujeres una de ellas Iris Hawtorne profesionista con dos medio hermanas muertas y una viva pero muy pequeña, había sufrido los horrores de la mafia misma en persona, no quería volver a verlos.

La otra tenia la piel morena,unos ojos negros preciosos, el cabello castaño y largo, vestía una blusa azul ceñida al cuerpo con los dos primeros botones abiertos dejando mostrar su escote, y un pantalón de mezclilla adornado por un cinturón de cuero estaba ante nada más ni nada menos que la reina del pacifico Teresa Mendoza**(1)**.

—Hablemos de negocios señor Gavin, según me cuentan mis homólogos en la unión americana, están teniendo problemas y el narcotrafico allá esta despedazandoze entre ellos mismos — hablo la reina con tranquilidad, y Kristoph asintió.

—¿Qué es lo que usted sabe sobre Apollo Justice?— pregunto Kristoph yendo directo al grano.

Una sonrisa enigmática adorno el rostro de la reina, la hacía ver más seductora de lo que ya era.

—Apollo Justice— soltó un suspiro soñador que no le gusto nada al abogado Gavin— fue un buen muchacho, en verdad si que era inteligente y astuto, un buen material para el narcotrafico, lo supe en el primer momento en que aterrizo en tierras mexicanas ¿No es así Iris?— pregunto y la pelinegra asintió.

—yes sir— contesto Iris Hawtorne en inglés

—De verdad siento mucho lo de su muerte, y déjame decir que te comprendo, perder a tu amante a manos de una organización criminal no es sencillo— dijo la narcotraficante en un momento de sinceridad.

—¿Comó supo que el y yo...?— pregunto Kristoph asombrado

—Por que yo viví lo mismo que tú— le contesto maternalmente la mujer.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después fue invitado a una cena formal de parte de Teresa Mendoza, en donde no solo encontró a políticos y celebridades de la farándula mexicana, si no también a un conocido en particular.

—Señor Gavin que sorpresa verlo por aquí— respondió el misterioso conocido.

—Es un gusto encontrarlo por aquí también fiscal Von Karma— dijo Kristoph diplomaticamente.

Si, Manfred Von Karma también era parte de este circulo vicioso llamado mafia, se involucro en ella gracias a su amante y esposo secreto Gregory Edgeworth, cabe decir que ni Fransiska ni Miles saben o sabían de la doble vida de sus padres.

Kristoph siguió su camino charlando con distintas personalidades, hasta pasar casi toda la noche en compañía de Iris y Teresa, dos mujeres que tenían más de lo que representaban, de cierta forma le recordaban a sus inicios con Apollo.

.

.

.

Pasados unos meses de trabajo encubierto en México y buscar señales por todos lados, algo que le diera una pista sobre quien o que mato a Apollo, no por nada se metió a la mafia y había logrado salir vivo en el intento.

—Su nombre es Violeta Manrique **(2)** ella asesino a tu amante— le comento Iris Hawtorne un día de esos en los que su búsqueda frustrante lo había llevado a ese bar de mala muerte a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

—Búscala y destruyela —le dijo Teresa dándole un arma— Si es posible mátala— y Kristoph asintió.

.

.

.

"Con que Violeta Manrique eh?"pensó Kristoph en su mente

Mafiosa colombiana, ex mentora de Apollo fue ella quien lo mando a matar y el tenia que descubrir el porque.

—Vaya, vaya si es el famoso Kristoph Gavin en persona— dijo mofándose una joven de pelo lacio claro y negro, morena y con pantalones vaqueros y camisa a cuadros.

—Señorita Manrique— respondió Kristoph con educación aristócrata.

Se habían reunido en un hotel de mala muerte, ambos se habían sitiado allí según para hacer negocios, pero la realidad era otra bien distinta.

—¿Porque?— pregunto Kristoph— ¿Porque lo mandaste a matar?

La joven tenia una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, de su cinturón saco un arma con la que apunto a Gavin un paso en falso y estaba muerto, pues este no había tenido tiempo de sacar la suya.

—El debía ser mío— dijo ella con tristeza—Ni la Diabla, ni Woods ni ninguna otra, tenia que ser mío y apareciste tu maldito ¡Tu me lo Quitaste!— dijo ella furiosa.

"Así que ahora todo tiene sentido" pensó él "Esta perra esta loca"

Una risa baja, apenas un murmullo se volvió fría cruel y estridente, era Kristoph Gavin, ahora lo tenia todo claro.

—¿De que te ríes hijo de puta? — pregunto cabreada la mujer

—De que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, si Justice no te correspondía, no estaba con alguien o no le interesaban las mujeres es porque era homosexual, y déjame decirte que él era_ muy_ bueno en la cama—se mofo el con cinismo

—Pagaras caro cabrón— dijo ella a punto de jalar del gatillo de su pistola.

Un disparo se escucho en la habitación de aquel motel.

El rostro de la joven mostraba un rostro lleno de sorpresa, antes de que su cuerpo cayera desplomado al suelo, un joven que se ocultaba en las sombras vestido completamente de rojo seguía apuntando al cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Kristoph pensó que sería el siguiente, al parecer se había equivocado ¿Tal vez otra persona mando a matar a Apollo y la señorita Manrique solo se tomo el crédito? no tenía tiempo para armar otra conjetura, su mano fue jalada por una fuera humana y ambos echaron a correr.

Ambos llegaron al apartamento en donde Kristoph estaba viviendo, cerro la puerta con rapidez sin pensar que aquel hombre que había salvado su vida se encontraba frente a frente con el, tal vez para matarlo o decirle la verdad, lo que pasara primero.

El extraño se acercaba cada vez más hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

"Esos ojos" pensó Kristoph mirando lo que el extraño dejaba ver con su antifaz, de un momento a otro sus labios fueron atrapados en un besos voraz y pasional.

—¿Apollo?— dijo al separarse de el por falta de aire— ¿Pero Cómo?— sus preguntas fueron ignoradas y Justice sin decir palabra alguna revelo con miradas todas aquellas cosas que quería decir aquel fatídico día y no pudo, sus manos recorrieron con pasión el cuerpo del rubio mientras devoraba sus labios y le desprendía de la ropa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el y comenzando algo que ambos deseaban y que no iba a terminar hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

El amanecer los encontró a ambos desnudos, abrazados y Justice supo que era el momento de dar explicaciones.

Resulto que en aquel fatídico accidente de la droga fue Jessica quien recibió las balas, todo estaba planeado, excepto la parte en donde trataban de eliminarlo, huyo y cuando al fin lo dieron por muerto, comenzó a aniquilar sus atacantes uno a uno.

Cuando se entero de la idea de Kristoph de vengarlo, no pudo más que admirar su valor y protegerlo desde las sombras, fue el quien le dijo a Teresa que confiara en el, que no los iba a traicionar y que al fin, podrían deshacerse de uno de los grandes estorbos de la mafia, con la condición de que al terminar el trabajo los dejaran rehacer sus vidas en paz.

El rubio no pudo si no más que escuchar la verdad salir de los labios de su novio, abrazarlo y prometerle que nunca lo dejaría.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogo**

Han pasado varios años desde aquel suceso que separo sus vidas y las volvió a unir, consiguieron el objetivo de la Reina del Pacifico y ella prometió jamás volverlos a involucrar en el narcotrafico. Y sí Kristoph volvió a integrar a dos personas a su No deseada pero corta lista de amigos.

Con Hugh las cosas resultaron bastante bien, el amor llego a su vida con Marco el joven de Medellín al que ayudo a llegar a Estados Unidos y del cual nunca supo el nombre hasta su regreso.

Athena y Simon seguían siendo sus amigos, ahora que lo pensaba esas miraditas y que anduvieran agarraditos de la mano la mayoría del tiempo, era una señal que olía a Romance.

Ahora reside en Alemania con Apollo resolviendo casos, visitando a sus respectivos hermanos, lidiando con sus respectivos rivales, viviendo y amandose.

Porque en algún momento de la historia del narcotrafico hubo un Rey, que dolido por la muerte del ser que amaba ingreso a la mafia desde lo más bajo hasta llegar a lo más alto, supero las expectativas de todos, se gano el odio de muchos y la admiración de otros.

Quizás Apollo Justice haya sido el sicario internacional más reconocido.

Pero Kristoph Gavin era el Rey del Norte.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Sip, este capítulo es el final del reto, me siento orgullosa de mi logro es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora con casi dos mil doscientos 15 palabras**

**(1) Este personaje pertenece a Arturo Perez Reverte**

**(2) personaje de la telenovela Las Muñecas de La Mafia, interpretado por la actriz Alejandra Sandoval**

**Mil besos de agua azul para todos los que siguieron el fic.**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara**

**PD: No se olviden de pasar por mi fic el corazón Quiere lo que Quiere hay mucho Krispollo por allí, cualquier reto de esta pareja es siempre bienvenido por mi solo denme bases y fecha de entrega y lo tendrán recién salido del horno y con mucho cariño de mi parte.**


End file.
